Bloodlove
by DarkCadence
Summary: Sequel to BloodlustAkeginu hears that Okoi has been captured, and goes to find her in the salt store room of Tsubakagure. Will their old feelings still be there for each other, and if so, will they be able to survive this test?


Akeginu's heart was pounding. If what she had heard was true...No, it couldn't be. There was no way Okoi would have been careless enough to get herself captured, not at a time like this. But still, there was an unmistakeable urgency in Akeginu's step as she rushed through the village to the salt storage room. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door, silently praying that the room would be empty, and she could relax. Peeking her head around the corner, her heart sank as she saw the Kouga woman, tied by her wrists and ankles, standing there, apparently unconscious. Akeginu rushed forward, and grabbed Okoi's face in her hands.

"Kami...Okoi...what happened?" she said, checking the other woman over for injuries. "Are you hurt?"

Okoi's head snapped up, and she stared absently into Akeginu's eyes, almost as if she had no idea who she was looking at. Then suddenly, tears began to fall down her cheeks as recognition came over her in waves. "Akeginu..." she whispered, tilting her cheek into the Iga ninja's hand. "I am fine...I just...I got careless." She paused, blinking and forcing herself to stop crying. "You shouldn't be here. It is bad enough that my life is in danger, what if one of your fellow Iga sees you here with me? In this time of war..."

Akeginu put her finger to Okoi's lips, silencing her. "I am not concerned. When I heard that you were here, I told them all to let me come and interrogate you. They know better than to come snooping around." Her eyes lowered to the ground; she could only hope that the others would listen to her, and allow her this time. She needed to formulate a plan on how to get her lover out of here safely, protecting both of their lives.

Okoi sighed, knowing full well that Akeginu could not be sure they would be left alone. "Koi...do not risk yourself for me. We have not seen each other in months, surely now that the peace treaty has been lifted and the Kouga and Iga are at war again, our tryst was doomed to end this way. I am not afraid."

Now it was Akeginu's turn to shed a tear, despite the strong facade she managed to project most of the time. It was true, it had been months since their encounter at the spring, but the Iga ninja had not forgotten, had not stopped wishing there was a way they could be together again. Now, Okoi was here, in her own village, and the war could be damned; she was not going to let this opportunity pass her by. "There is no reason for you to be afraid...I will get you out of here," she whispered, caressing the Kouga woman's cheek. "I have not been able to stop thinking of you..."

"And I have thought of you, every day, but this cannot work. We are truly enemies now, there is no peace to keep us from killing each other. Not that I would ever harm you, but I can't let you..."

Her words were cut off as Akeginu pressed her lips to Okoi's, running her fingers through the Kouga's dishelved, sweat soaked hair. Okoi leaned into the kiss as much as she could, pulling against her restraints and running her tongue softly over the Iga ninja's lips. Akeginu opened her mouth slightly, allowing her lover's tongue to slide in, and she began to suck gently on Okoi's tongue. After what felt like an eternity, they parted, each gasping for air.

"Okoi..." Akeginu whispered, after she had caught her breath. Her hands quickly undid the ties, and the Kouga woman slumped forward into her arms. Akeginu held her close, pressing their bodies together. Common sense told her to run, fast and far, but her needs were too great. Immediately, she laid Okoi gently down on the ground and began fumbling to untie her kimono, wanting, no, NEEDING, to see her, touch her, taste her once again.

Okoi followed Akeginu's lead, swiftly pulling the Iga's sash from her kimono and letting it fall open, her pale breasts exposed. Even in the darkness, the sight of her lover hovering over her half naked caused a warmth to creep into Okoi's stomach. Wantonly, she raised her hands and began to caress Akeginu's body, pinching her already hardened nipples between her fingers gently.

Akeginu cried out softly, and smiled, quickly removing the rest of the Kouga's clothing and tossing it carelessly aside. A smile spread across her face, and all thoughts of the danger they were putting themselves in vanished. For now, it was only the two of them, lost in that old, familiar-and now completely forbidden-bloodlust for one another they had discovered so long ago. Akeginu kissed Okoi hungrily once again, and traced a path down her neck, stopping to nibble lightly over her pulse before taking one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking gently.

Okoi gasped, and lulled her head back, abandonning all of her fears. She knew that, for now, with Akeginu, she was safe. Giving herself over to the moment, she wrapped her legs up around the Iga's waist and pulled her down, their bodies pressing together heatedly. Akeginu's hand wandered slowly down the Kouga's body, and came to a rest between her legs. Slipping one finger gently into Okoi's folds, Akeginu was pleasantly surprised to find that her lover was already quite wet and aroused.

"One might think, perhaps, that you were expecting to see me here," she whispered, smiling softly and pressing two fingers into Okoi's opening.

Okoi cried out, her hips bucking upwards and spread her legs further, allowing Akeginu full access. The Iga began to slowly stroke in and out, her thumb sliding up to tease the other woman's clitoris mercilessly. Okoi opened her mouth to answer Akeginu's statement, but could not form words. Instead, she moaned in pleasure, begging with her eyes for the Iga not to stop. Akeginu met her gaze, and her lips curled into a warm, sensual smile, and she began to increase her pace. Okoi gasped, and let a scream escape from her lips, reaching up to wind her fingers through the Iga ninja's hair.

"I...I love you...Kami!" she said, her eyes rolling back in her head and her body starting to convulse as a wave of pleasure took over her senses.

"I love you too," whispered Akeginu, capturing Okoi's lips with her own and moaning slightly.

Okoi returned the kiss for a moment, and then broke away, gasping for air and screaming as an orgasm coursed through her body like wildfire. Akeginu could feel her lover's walls clenching down around her fingers, and let her tongue roam down the Kouga woman's body, roughly tracing it around her hardened nipples when suddenly she stopped, her head snapping around to glance at the door.

"Shit..." she whispered, shaking her head.

"Wha..what is it?" Okoi said, panting in frustration at the fact that their lovemaking had stopped so abruptly.

"Someone is coming. Don't worry...it will be alright." Akeginu grabbed her kimono quickly, and threw Okoi's clothing at her. "Try to remain calm, I need to get out of sight."

Okoi could feel panic rising up in her chest, and dressed herself quickly, trying hard to get the blush to disappear from her cheeks. Her legs were weak, and she nearly fell over as she tried to stand, but managed to slip her wrists back into the restraints. Akeginu had barely disappeared between two piles of salt sacks when suddenly the door burst open. Okoi closed her eyes, her heart pounding with fear and anticipation. A very old man, with an overly large head came into the store room, and immediately his eyes fell on Okoi's disheveled clothing. Rousai.

"You shouldn't waste your strength, fighting against those restraints," he said, leering at her. "You won't be leaving here alive." He walked over and lifted her chin, licking his lips. Moving much more quickly than he seemed able to, he tore open her kimono, and Okoi found herself exposed to the cool, humid air once again. She shivered involuntarily, which only made Rousai more determined, more excited. He stepped in close to her, and brushed his lips against her cheek. "Perhaps, however I can give you a parting gift." He smirked.

Okoi tried to turn her face away, but he was holding it too tightly. She winced slightly, her eyes burning with hatred for him. "Touch me and die, old man. I will never give in to you, never!" She turned her eyes towards where Akeginu was hiding, hoping that she wouldn't give her lover away. Akeginu let out a low gasp as her eyes locked with Okoi's, and the Kouga ninja forced herself to look away. She locked her eyes with Rousai's, and shuddered at the look of lust in his eyes. "You should just kill me, I will never tell you anything."

Suddenly, Rousai clenched one hand around her neck, and Okoi let out a strangled cry as his other hand reached down and tore her short hakama away from her body. He smirked, and began to finger her, and the Kouga woman's body went rigid as she tried desperately to pull her legs together. Her eyes went wide, and the color drained from her face, then finally she pulled her wrists free from the restraints and locked her fingers onto his oversized forehead. Rousai let out a gasp as Okoi began to draw his blood into her body, and finally she smiled. But despite his discomfort, his hand did not move from between her legs; in fact, he plunged his fingers even more deeply inside of her, closing his other hand more tightly around her throat. Okoi's eyes rolled back in her head, and the world started to go black.

"Get away from her!" Akeginu screamed, jumping out from behind the piles of bags and untying her kimono, taking the sash and wrapping it tightly around Rousai's neck. His hand fell away from Okoi's neck, and reached up to try and pull the silk from around his neck, but it was no use. Akeginu was pulling it tightly, and very slowly, his face began to turn blue. His other hand fell from between Okoi's legs, and the Kouga woman slumped forward, breathing heavily, supporting herself on her hands and knees. Akeginu twisted her sash tighter and tighter, until, with a strange, strangled sound, Rousai's body went limp and he ceased his struggles. Akeginu grabbed the dagger that was hidden in his belt, and promptly slit his throat, then dropped him to the floor.

"Okoi...Okoi, please, speak to me!" she cried, pulling the Kouga's limp body into her lap. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and landing softly on Okoi's face."

"A..Akeginu..." she whispered, her eyes fluttering open, "Don't cry...I'm alright, he just...shocked me..."

The Iga leaned down and kissed her lover gently, and pulled her close to her chest. "I will not let anyone hurt you, anata. This war...it's pointless. Why can we not just live in peace? Why can we not love each other? Oboro-sama and Gennosuke-sama can...we need to get out of here, and find them!"

Okoi smiled, and leaned against Akeginu. "That is the best idea I have heard in a long time," she said, kissing the Iga ninja deeply. "I will do anything to stay by your side..."

Akeginu returned her kiss, and then helped Okoi to her feet. Wrapping her arm tightly around the Kouga's waist, they set out together, silently, to begin what would be the greatest test of their lives.


End file.
